Furniture with open shelves which can be conveniently assembled and disassembled has heretofore utilized tie rods which have been either longitudinally or transversely passed through leg members or shelf separators with the ends secured by use of threaded fasteners. Such fasteners have been applied in manners so as require either long rods or thread spacers as the mechanical means employed for the assembly.